Harry Potter One Shots
by HPFanficlover99
Summary: Collection of various one shots. The first two I published previously under seperate titles but I've decided just to keep them in one place. The chapter titles will follow this format (or similar) - Chapter Title (couple). Rated T but can range anywhere from K - T
1. Day at the Malfoy's (Dramione)

I stare down at the body of the man, it was hard to tell who it was. The tension hung through the air, thick as a potion. I couldn't make out exactly who it was but the hair was familiar, the clothes as well.

"If we call him, and this isn't who we think it is, he'll kill us all. We have to be absolutely sure. Don't be shy deary, come closer," Bellatrix's thin fingers yank me forward and I kneel down in front of the man."What's wrong with his face?" I ask her, staring into the eyes.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix straightens and asks the snatchers.

"Something he picked up in the forest I reckon," one of the idiots replied. I keep my eyes focused on the man in front of me.

"Or ran into a sting jinx," Bellatrix smirks as she eyes the man's friends, Potter's friends. "Was it you deary? I've got you now." She stands up and walks away from me, the man's eyes follow her. "Give me her wand, let's see what her last spell was."

My heart pounds in my chest, on one hand I could hand them in. I could admit to my family and to myself that this was Potter. Who else would Weasley and Granger follow to the ends of the earth? On the other hand, I could not admit it and I could just say that I don't know again. It would get Weasley and Granger killed. I couldn't be sure what the right thing to do mother taps me on the shoulder, drawing my gaze away from the man. I stand and walk to her and my father's side, still slightly shaking. What was I to do?

"I've got you!" Bellatrix trills, laughing that awful, horrible laugh, as she sauntered over to the snatchers to get Granger's wand. A short gasp leaves her lips as she sees something she hadn't seen before. I move to see what she sees. Gryffindor's sword in the hand of a snatcher, the sword that was supposed to be in her vault in Gringotts. The one task that my family had been entrusted with as of late. "What's that? Where did you get that from?"

"It was in her bag when we searched her, reckon it's mine now." The dolt responses, mirth clear in his voice. Without even a moment's thought or hesitation, Bellatrix raises her wand and shoots a rope out at him, pulling the sword to her. She raises her wand and makes a snake appear on one of their necks and uses a whip on another. I stand to the side, careful not to get in the way of her. I've been on the receiving end of her spells. It isn't fun.

"Are you mad?" Bellatrix uses the whip to choke him, forcing him to the ground.

"Go! Go!" Bellatrix screams as they all stumble to their feet and disappear. "Cissy! Put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl to girl!" Wormtail walks over and grabs Weasley and Potter, dragging them to the dungeons. My heart pounds in my chest as Bellatrix stares down Granger, a horrible smirk on her face. My hand goes immediately to my wand but I was I thinking? I can't attack my aunt! She'd kill me without a second thought. My back stings at the memory of what she did to me when I failed the task given to me by the Dark Lord. Just because Granger and I did something back in our fifth year for a few months, does not mean that we could do something again. Does not mean that we should. She was from the muggle world, I was from the wizarding world. It would never happen again. According to my upbringing, it never should have happened in the first place.

Bellatrix throws Granger to the ground and casts the crucio charm on her. Granger's screams fill the room. Bellatrix throws question after question at Granger, not even letting her pull up the spell to answer. I feel myself grip my wand tighter and leave the room, walking to my bedroom. I couldn't stand there and just watch. I had come home from school on holiday expecting my parents to welcome me but, as usual, I was disappointed. All they had me doing was trying to get information of Potter's whereabouts. It was an impossible task but it was one that all Death Eaters had been given.

Granger's screams penetrate my room even after I shut the door. I kick over my nightstand and sit down on the bed, feeling tears well up in my eyes once again. It felt like all I've done for the past two, almost three years, was cry and struggle within myself. It was like I could feel the spells that Bellatrix cast on Granger, on myself. Bellatrix's words pierced my skin and made me cry even more. There was nothing I could do to help her or Potter. If I freed them and Voldemort found out, I would be screwed. There would be no place for me to hide. Chances were that my father had already contacted Voldemort and he was on his way.

After drying my eyes, I creep back towards the room. Her screams had stopped but as I got closer I could hear the sobs. Peering in, I could see that Granger was on the floor, pinned down by invisible ropes with Bellatrix on top of her.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you take from my vault?" Bellatrix's voice rises from a whisper to a scream as Granger sobs beneath her.

"Please, I didn't take anything… We didn't take anything.. Please.." Granger knew that begging would have no effect but she couldn't help it. It seems that even princesses beg when they are forced to. "Please…" Tired of listening to her beg, Bellatrix reaches over to her left arm and begins to carve into the skin there. I watch as drops of red blood fall on the ground and listen as she screams.

"Bring me the goblin Wormtail!" Wormtail scurries off and down to the cellar. Granger stops fighting, tears streaming down her cheeks as blood runs down her arm. She weakly looks over at me and whimpers. I have to swallow a spell, a spell I want to use to heal her but can't. _Come on Potter, you have to get out of this on your own. Please save Granger, I can't._


	2. Late Night Love (Harmione)

"Mudblood! Filthy little mudblood!" Bellatrix screams at Hermione, slicing open her arm. Hermione screams in pain and fights against her torturer, tears streaming down her face. She tries to form words but feels her breath leaving her body. emFilthy thieving mudblood! Filth! Scum of the earth! /emHermione thrashes about, trying to free herself from Bellatrix's grasp. Oxygen leaves her system as she fights. Bellatrix stands over Hermione's small body, laughing. Her fellow Death Eaters join her- Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Junior and even Voldemort gather around, all laughing at her. Their wands point at Hermione. She tries to form a coherent thought, to scream, to reach for her magic. emYou don't have magic! You stole it! You're a magic thief! You're not a real witch! Avada Kedavra!

Hermione Granger sits bolt right in bed, panting, sweat dripping from her forehead. She throws off the covers and pants, trying to calm herself. Her left arm stings, as if she was feeling the injuries healing for the first time. She gently touches the light scar on her arm and closes her eyes. "It was just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. They can't hurt you anymore."

"No they can't Hermione," Harry says from the doorway, light shining in from the hallway. Hermione gives him her best smile, hoping he hadn't heard her screaming. "Another nightmare?" Harry steps into the room and shuts the bedroom door, joining his best friend on the bed. He gently brushes back one of her wild curls.

"You really do know me too well Harry." Hermione sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "How was work?"

"It was fine. I'm sorry I missed dinner. I know that you had cooked. I saw it in the fridge. I'm really sorry. I got caught up at work. We did another raid tonight and I had to do the report right then."

"It's alright. We both get caught up at work sometimes, it's alright. We'll have dinner tomorrow night together."

"Yeah but there'll be like ten other people there. Remember? The Weasleys invited us both over for dinner tomorrow night?" Harry pulls off his shoes and tries to loosen his tie. Hermione pulls it over his head with an amused smile. He pulls off the rest of his clothes and pulls on pajama pants over his boxers. Hermione waits for him to join her in bed, gently touching the scar on her forearm and listens to him brush his teeth.

"Harry? I was thinking.. Maybe I should get this scar removed? The muggles have technology to do it." Hermione bites her lip, knowing how Harry thought of scars as a reminder of what he's been through and a symbol of strength.

"Why would you want to do that? Hmm? It's beautiful, just like the rest of you." Harry kneels in front of his fiancé and kisses from her ring finger up to the scar, kissing it all over. Hermione tears up a little bit and bends down, kissing him. "I love you just the way you are Hermione Jean Granger, why do you think that I asked you to marry me? If you want to get the scar removed, I'll support you. If you want to keep it, I'll support you. I know it's hard to let go of the past but that's why we have each other."

"I love you Harry James Potter. Now get in bed, I'm tired." Hermione cuddles up with her fiance, breathing in the pure Harry scent. She could smell the faint hint of parchment and ink on his skin from working in his office all day. She could smell the faint scent of his spearmint toothpaste and could smell the grass from his shoes as he had mowed the grass the day before. Hermione closes her eyes and listens to his heart, letting her heart sync with his.

It had taken them both a little while but they realized that, while Hermione had been attracted to Ron, they did not have very much chemistry and it seemed to be the same with Ginny. It also did not help that Ginny looked a lot like his mum and when he realized that, he could not let that fact though. Both of the Weasleys understood and had admitted that they sometimes felt the same things. Ron had kindled a relationship with Lavender Brown. While he had been slightly hesitant he soon realized that she was not the same girl that he had dated back in sixth year. Ginny was so focused on her career that she did not have time for a serious relationship but had recently been spotted with Lee Jordan. It was an unexpected pairing but everyone seemed to be accepting of it.

"Goodnight my smart, sexy, brave, lioness." Harry gently kisses Hermione's wild hair and breathes in her shampoo smell. His life had been so crazy and he had made so many mistakes but one thing he had gotten right was saving Hermione from the troll in their first year. He considered it one of his biggest accomplishments. It had brought him his best friend and the love of his life. He couldn't have been happier than lying there in that bed with her. They would face challenges but he was prepared to face them as long as she stayed by his side. That's all he ever wanted from her.


	3. Big Questions (Harmione)

A/N: Another little fluffy piece. If you want, it can be a continuation of the piece before this. Doesn't have to be though. Enjoy!  
"Harry! Harry get back here!" Hermione yells, chasing Harry through the house. "You need to let me treat the cut! Come on! Get back here!"

"I'm fine Hermione! It's just a small cut! I don't need you!" Harry runs up the stairs, trying not to trip over his own feet. The two had been cooking dinner in anticipation of a visit from George and Angelina. They evidently had some very exciting news. Harry had been chopping up the meat when he had accidently cut himself with the knife. Hermione liked when they cooked together the muggle way and Harry didn't really mind. "I don't need you to clean it! I'll just take a potion!"

"Harry James Potter you stop running like a child!" Hermione blows her hair out of her face and huffs as she chases him through the upstairs. "Harry!" Harry pauses for a split second which helps Hermione to jump on top of him. "Do not make me hex you!" Harry stops fighting in fear. Ginny had taught Hermione how to do a perfect Stinging Jinx and he did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Fine you can clean it," Harry agrees and holds out his bleeding hand to her. Hermione slides off of his back and straightens her apron. She purses her lip and grabs his other hand, pulling him downstairs. Harry follows her, muttering about how unfair this was.

"Stop it Harry, you're acting like a child." Hermione sits him down and grabs a bowl of warm water and soap, washing the cut as gently as possible. Harry hisses as the soap touches his skin and tries to jerk back his hand. Hermione, anticipating this, holds his wrist tightly.

"I'm almost done. Don't worry. Let me just make sure it's not deep." Hermione checks it and frowns when she sees how deep it is. "Well you certainly didn't hold back did you? This may sting a little bit." she pulls out her wand and points it at the wound. Vulnera Sanentur." She heals the cut and examines her handy work, nodding with satisfaction. "How does it feel?"

"Fine. Thank you love," Harry smiles up at her, brushing back her hair. Hermione rolls her eyes and walks to the stove, taking the spoon and stirring it by hand rather than magically. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in an apron love?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Harry. Please go answer the door," Hermione brushes off his kind words and cooks, checking on the pie in the oven. Harry, knowing it's best not to argue, goes to the door right as the doorbell rings. The two of them had set up perimeter charms that help them know when anyone was on the premise. While the war had ended about four years ago, they were still super nervous about things at times.

Harry opens the door and smiles at the two of his old quidditch mates, "George! Angelina! Come on in." Harry hugs George and then Angelina, leading them to the kitchen after hanging up their coats.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a cake," Angelina holds up the covered tray.

"Oh that'll go lovely with the pie I have in the oven right now." Hermione wipes her hands and leaves the spoon to stir the pot by itself, hugging her friend after she sets the cake on the table. "You look lovely Angelina. There's something different about you.. Your hair is longer too but it's not just that."

Angelina glances at her husband and blushes, taking his hand. "Well, I guess there's no use in waiting to tell you guys." George slips his arm around his wife's waist and lays his hand on her stomach. Hermione gasps, guessing what they're about to tell her and Harry.

"We're having a baby!" George says, glee in his eyes. Hermione squeals and hugs Angelina, unable to contain her excitement.

"Congrats mate! I'm so happy for you two!" Harry hugs George, noticing the slight dullness in his eyes. It was still clear that George wished his brother, his twin, his other half could be there.

"How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Oh tell me everything!" Hermione gushes and the two women launch into a conversation as Hermione puts plates and cups on the table. The two men chuckle and sit down, discussing business and how this was going to change things every so slightly. The meal passes with easy conversation and the couple stays for a few hours, enjoying dessert and Hermione's cooking with ease. Soon, the two of them leave back to their home and leave Harry and Hermione to clean up. "Well, I'm going to leave the dishes until tomorrow. I'm tired. It's been a long week.

"I second that. I'll lock up love. You go on up." Harry smiles and gently kisses Hermione's forehead, watching her disappear up the stairs before he walks around the house, locking up and double checking all of the protection spells. He knew Hermione would be down in a few short hours to double check everything. She couldn't sleep soundly until she did. Harry did the same thing some nights.

After about ten minutes, Harry turns off the last light in the downstairs and walks up to their bedroom. He stands in the doorway and watches Hermione go through her daily routine. He liked catching her when she didn't know he was watching. There was something beautiful with her methodical way of doing things. It was so succinct and methodical. He watches as she carefully lays her dirty laundry in her hamper and hangs her robe on the bed post, pulling out her current book from the drawer of her nightstand. She double checks to make sure her wand is where it should be, under her pillow, and turns off the room light, turning her bedside lamp on instead.

"You can come in you know." Hermione slips into bed and glances at Harry, a soft smile on her lips. Harry chuckles softly and walks in, shutting the door and pulling off his shirt. He strips to his boxers and pulls on pajama pants, tossing them in his hamper. He brushes his teeth and rinses his face. "Do you, do you ever think about stuff like that?"

"Stuff like what?" Harry asks, spitting into the sink and rinsing away the mess.

"Like what George and Angelina are doing. You know, they're married and now having their first child together." Hermione looks up from her closed book cover and watches her boyfriend closely. Harry dries his face and turns off the tap, hanging up his towel on the ring. He walks into their bedroom, turning off the bathroom light as he goes.

"Of course, don't you? I mean, we're twenty-one now. I think about it a lot more than I mean to." Harry explains, slipping into bed beside her. "Do you think about it?"

"I do. I just.." Hermione pauses, taking a deep breath. "Do you think about you and I doing those things?"

"Of course Hermione. I would be honored to start a family with you." Harry takes a deep breath and reaches into his bedside table, taking out a small box. "I was going to do this over a romantic dinner but… Well, now is as good as a time as ever." Harry stands up and crosses to Hermione's side of the bed and kneels down in front of her. Hermione puts her hands over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger. I love you. You have been my best friend since I first began living. Since my life really started. You have stuck by me through thick and thin. You've helped me in more ways than you can imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side as not only your best friend but your lover, the person who holds your heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Hermione nods, not trusting her voice not to break if she speaks. Harry smiles and slides the ring on to her ring finger, hugging her close and kissing her, trying to put all of his love into the kiss.

"I love you Harry.. I truly do.." Hermione chokes out, hugging him. It seemed the hero of the world and the bookworm would finally get their happy endings. It only seemed right that they get them together./p


	4. Marauders at School (Jilly)

(Here's just a nice, light Marauders era one shot about them spending an afternoon at the Lake. Enjoy!)

Sun pours down from above, shining on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gone were the gloomy months of winter and here were the months of springtime and sun. Throngs of students were seen lazing around the green grounds, some studying and others simply enjoying the sunlight. One particular group that stood out consisted of four boys and one girl. The four boys were each different in their own way but so similar in their mannerisms one could easily mistake them for brothers. The girl was different from the rest but did not stick out as though she didn't belong. Instead, she seemed to complete the group. The girl and one of the boys, a blonde skinnier boy with several nasty looking scars along his arms and neck, were pouring over a book together, deep in discussion. An athletically built boy with glasses was playing with a small golden ball with wings called a snitch while a mousy haired, slightly chubbier boy was watching with amazement. The final member of the group was laying out on the ground with his uniform shirt unbuttoned and untucked with his long black hair spread out like a halo around his head. Several tattoos could already be seen creeping up on his neck from his undershirt collar.

Sitting up, the tattooed boy sighs and looks out at the grounds and then around as his group, surveying each individual in turn. "Oi, you lot!" The four other members of the Marauders look up from their task and stop what they're doing. "Let's do something."

"The rest of us are Padfoot. If you're so bored, go and chase a skirt somewhere." James, the boy playing with the golden snitch, says back. "It isn't our fault you have the attention span of a pixie." The chubby blonde boy, Peter, bursts out laughing and stares at James with his usual look of admiration.

Padfoot grins and jumps to his feet in an easy move, one that he very clearly had practice doing. "Oh really, is that how you're going to be?"

"Yeah, it is." James jumps up as well, both boys playfully grinning as they circle each other. Their wand hands are at their side, their fingers itching to go for their wands. It wasn't unusual to catch the two of them having a friendly duel on the grounds when they were bored. It often landed them in trouble but they always claimed they had simply been trying to practice their Defense Against the Dark Arts spells, though most professors did not buy that the tickling charm was a part of their homework.

"Oh don't you two do this _again_," Lily says with exasperation, "haven't you two already gotten in enough trouble this week!" While the Marauders were not as big of pranksters as they had been in years past, they still managed to get up to their fair bit of trouble in their last year at hogwarts. Lily often had to remind her boyfriend that he was now Head Boy. After the mess with Lily's old best friend, Dumbledore had seen fit to make James Head Boy.

"She's right you know. Dumbledore just appointed you Head Boy, don't go making him regret the decision." Remus says but doesn't do much more, putting his book away in his bag. Peter simply smiles and watches with glee.

"Come on Lily! We're just mates having a little bit of fun!" Sirius smirks as the two of them circle their three friends.

"Yeah! Just having a bit of fun! We're not hurting anybody." James quips right after Sirius finishes, smirking just like his friend. The two of them were two sides of the same coin, each more mischievous than the other in their own right. Lily stands up and huffs, reaching down to grab her cloak and backpack.

"Well if you two are going to- Sirius! Put me down!" Lily shrieks as Sirius dives towards her and scoops her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "James! Tell him to put me down!"

"Sorry love! I can't control him!" James, Remus, and Peter all throw their head back with laughter, practically howling as Sirius carries Lily towards the lake. Lily kicks her feet and tries to throw him off.

"I swear if you throw me in the lake Sirius, I will hex you so hard!" Lily shrieks, wishing she hadn't left her wand in her robe pocket. Sirius easily carries her into the water, going up to where the water touches his knees. Since he was quite a bit taller than Lily, he figured it was a good spot to drop her off. At this point, there were many pairs of eyes on the pair. The rest of the Marauders had followed them to the edge of the lake, all laughing loudly and cheering Sirius on.

"I'm sure that you will Lily but seeing you soaking wet will be worth it!" Sirius fakes dropping Lily and laughs as she shrieks, kicking her legs. "Alright! 1…" The gathered crowd joins in on the count, all cheering him on. "2… Deep breath Lily! 3!" Sirius throws Lily away from him and grins as she splashes, throwing his hands up in the air. Lily shrieks as she lands in the water. Since it was early in the spring, it was still freezing cold. Her red head emerges a moment later and she brushes the sopping wet hair out of her eyes to see Sirius bowing to his adoring crowd.

Bending down into the water, Lily swiftly grabs on to a plimpy, a small water dwelling creature that likes to nibble skin. Grinning, she pulls Sirius's shirt open and quickly drops it down "Enjoy!" Sirius shrieks and scrambles to get it out. Lily laughs and sprints back up to the shore, soaking wet but smiling. James meets her, wand ready to dry her and a proud smile on his face. One of the things that he loved about her was that she fit in so well with his mates. "You, sir, are mean! Why didn't you stop him?" Lily takes her wand from Remus, grinning a little bit. Despite herself, she enjoyed when the boys were rambunctious and wild around her. It made her feel like she was part of the group, something she needed after losing her childhood best friend.

"Oh come now love! It wasn't that bad." James grins and gently pulls Lily to him, kissing her wet lips softly. Lily rolls her eyes and tries to be stern but a smile tugs at her lips and she can't help but let it take over. "Now dry yourself off." Lily rolls her eyes and steps a bit away, casting a quick charm on herself to dry herself off. Her uniform is soon back to its original state and her hair is dry as a bone. Sirius comes stumbling from the lake, a sour look on his face as he was now thoroughly soaked to the bone. The three other Marauders and Lily all laugh their heads off at the sour look on his face. "Come on Padfoot! Don't be like that!"

"Yeah Padfoot!" Peter echos James, practically bouncing up and down with joy.

Remus whips out his wand and casts a drying spell on Sirius, chuckling at his friend's antics. Lily glances at her watch and smiles as it was about time for their next class, potions. "Come on, you lot. We've got potions in ten minutes. We best get moving up to the castle." She takes her robes from James and pulls them on, making sure that there wasn't any dirt or grass on them. James and Sirius both protest but move toward the castle, Lily having to practically pull James and Sirius being pushed on by Remus. When they enter the castle, they run into Severus Snape and his new friends, Avery and Mulciber. Both groups come to a halt and tensions quickly rise.

"Oh look, the mudblood and her merry band of blood traitors." Avery sneers, smirking. Sirius and James both instantly tense and reach for their wands but Lily steps out in between, putting her hands up.

"No you two. James, you are Head Boy now." Lily looks at Avery and looks him up and down, "besides, they aren't worth it. Now, if you'll let us pass I think I see Professor McGonangall heading this way." The three Slytherins instantly look around, fear evident in their eyes. Lily smirks slightly, "slither away now." Avery and Mulciber give her another look of disgust but turn to go. Severus takes a second longer, looking like he wants to say something. James steps forward and takes Lily's hand.

"Have something to say, Snivellus?" James sneers for a second, holding Lily's hand tightly. Severus's mouth shuts tightly and he turns to walk away, storming after his friends. "That's what I thought, coward!" James calls, unable to resist. Lily yanks her hand away and crosses her arms, looking up at him. "What?"

"You just can't resist when he comes around, can you?" Lily rolls her eyes and sighs, shifting her bag. "Let's just go." The group walks down to the dungeons and to the potions classroom. James gently grabs Lily's hand and pulls her into a small corner, away from everyone else before they enter. "What James?"

"I'm sorry Lily. You're right, I can't seem to resist when I'm around them, especially Snape. He just… he gets my blood boiling and I can't help it." James runs a hand through his hair and looks down at their joined hands, wishing he could explain himself better. Lily gently cups James's cheek and gives him a small smile. "I hate how he hurt you."

"I know and believe me, I do too. But cursing him and egging them on isn't going to help anything. It'll just get you in trouble and that's the last thing you need." Even in the dark light, James couldn't help but be entranced by Lily's bright green eyes. They were the one thing that hadn't changed since they first came to Hogwarts. "I also don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I know. I really am sorry."

Lily's heart softens and she gives him a small smile, "I know. I can't stay mad at you anyway." Stretching up, Lily places a small kiss on his lips. James's eyes immediately flutter closed and he leans into the kiss, deepening it slightly. The two spend a moment, sharing a small intimacy before Lily pulls back with a soft giggle. "Alright now. Let's not get carried away. We have class and Slughorn already saw us. Come on you." Lily takes a step but James pulls her back, holding her close to him and planting one last kiss on her lips, lingering there a moment.

"Alright, now we can go." James and Lily hold hands, both smiling as though they didn't have a care in the world, and walk into potions where their friends were already in their usual spots, Remus setting up and Sirius teasing Peter with a rat tail that had been left behind from the previous class. All was well, for now.


End file.
